


Journey to Johto

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Trainshipping Holidays [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: After the events in Kanto come to a close, Neil, Hop and Victor head to the next region in their sights. Johto!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Trainshipping Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784917
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hello again with another mini fanfic for the Neil series! Enjoy as always! Again Neil belongs to @gummymela (tumblr and Twitter)

“Whoa!!! The sea is so huge from here!” Neil climbed onto the railing of the S.S. Anne and gazed at the open waters as he and his family traveled to the next region. He turned towards Victor, who took a deep breath and leaned against the railing next to him. “Hey, Dad. You think there’s some cool Water-Type Pokemon around here too?”

“If you look hard enough, you might be able to see some!” Neil grinned as he looked down towards the water. He spotted some moving forms in the sea and tried to focus in on them.

“I think I see some-” Just then, Neil felt a pair of arms grab him behind and away from the railing. “Hey, Papa, what gives?” He stared at Hop and flailed around as Hop hugged him.

“Neil, be careful! You could’ve fallen in the waters!”

“Papa, there was a railing.”

“What if it broke?” Victor laughed and walked towards Hop and hugged him from the side.

“Hop, it’s okay! I was right next to him; he won’t fall in.” Hop pouted and pressed his face into Neil’s hair.

“I don’t know. You can never be too careful.” Neil looked up and placed his hands on Hop’s cheeks and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, Papa. You both are here, so if I fall in, you can come swim and save me!” Hop shook his head and set Neil down on the ground.

“I can’t swim to save you, though!” 

“Wait, Papa, you can’t swim?” Neil crossed his arms as he tilted his head at Hop, who blushed in response.

“Oh, well...no, I can’t.” Hop looked down at the floor in defeat.

“You never told me this, Papa? I thought you could swim in the pools back at home?” Neil tried to compose himself as he held back from laughing at the Professor.

“Well, I mean back at home I never need to swim cause I was tall and just stood up on the pools.” Hop scratched his face and turned bright red as Victor giggled and held his hand.

“It’s okay, Hop. I’ll make sure to keep Neil safe from falling in.” 

“I don’t know...just what if you can’t reach him in time?” Hop pouted and crossed his arms and shook his head.

“I have my Pokemon, Hop. Don’t worry.” Victor kissed his husband on the cheek and winked at Hop. “Tell you what, we will wear lifejackets just for you!”

“Floaters too!” 

“No, just the lifejackets will be enough.” Hop looked at Victor, who shook his head at him. He let out a sigh and pulled out his Power Spot Detector and furrowed his brow.

“I hope we can make it to Newbark Town on time. There haven’t been any readings yet. Where did the captain say that where we’d be landing in?”

“Olivine City. We should be there within an hour; weather permitting.” Victor crouched down as he tied and buckled Neil’s lifejacket together. “How does that fit, son?”

“Bulky, but comfy, at least! I’m gonna look for Pokemon now!” Victor nodded as Neil ran towards the railing.

“Stay safe, Neil!” Hop shouted.

“I will! Don’t worry!” Neil giggled as he ran past a few crew members.

“Did you hear about a recent supposed stowaway?”

“No, what about them?”

“Well, according to the cook, something has been hiding out in the kitchen! He could tell cause scorch marks and tiny footprints were roaming about.”

“I’m sure it’s just a Pokemon!”

“Yeah, I thought so too, until another worker said they thought they saw a white Buneary!”

“I’m sure we get those all the time!”

“Yeah, but get this, what kind of Buneary uses Fire-Type moves?”

“I think you’ve been working too hard, man.” Neil looked back at the crew members and looked back towards the sea.

_ ‘I wonder if it’s…’  _ Just then, Neil saw a large light-blue Pokemon appear from the waters near the boat. Neil quickly ran over to the railings and smiled as he saw the Wailord groan and rested along the water. “Dad, Papa, look!” He motioned to his parents and pointed at the large Pokemon. “Isn’t that amazing?”

“Well, look at that?” Victor stood behind Neil and rested his chin on his son. “What can you tell me about that Pokemon, son?”

“Oh, that’s easy! It’s a Water-Type!” Neil grinned and stared at Hop, “But I bet Papa has an interesting fact about them too.” 

“As a matter of fact, I do!” Hop pushed up his glasses and pointed towards the Wailord. “Did you know,  Its immense size is the reason for its popularity. Wailord watching is a favorite sightseeing activity in various parts of the world! Because of its large size, it can cause shockwaves by crashing into the water and knock out opponents! But this one seems to be tame so don’t worry! It can also dive at least 3,000 meters in a single breath!”

“Wow, that’s so cool! I wish I could do that!” Neil watched as Hop grinned and continued to talk.

“Also fun fact that Wailord is also part of the Field 1 egg group so they can technically make babies with smaller Pokemon like a Ski-”

“HOP!!” Victor covered Neil’s ears and glared at him. “I don’t think Neil needs to know that kind of stuff!”

“Oh, oops! I almost did it again, sorry.” Hop laughed and scratched the back of his head as Victor shook his head.

“Honestly, I still can’t get over that fact...I lost sleep because of it.” 

“Sorry, honey.” Neil tugged at Victor’s shirt and held open his arms.

“Dad, can you carry me? I wanna get a good look at the Wailord!”

“Sure thing, champ.” Victor lifted his son up and watched as the Pokemon floated along the water. 

“Imagine showing up to grandpa Kabu’s Gym with that Pokemon! I bet he’d be so shocked!” Neil giggled as Hop stood next to them.

“Yeah, I can see the look on his face if you ended up Dynamaxing it. He’d be like, ‘No matter how big your Pokemon may be; my Centiskorch will bring you down to ash!” Hop struck Kabu’s pose, earning a laugh from Victor and Neil.

“Kabu always was dramatic.” Victor held Hop’s hand and brushed his thumb over the ring that bound the two together. 

“To be fair, he did cry at our wedding.” Hop laughed and rested his head on Victor’s hair. “That was the happiest day of my life.”

“I consider that the second for me.” Victor grinned as Hop stared at him.

“Well, what’s the first?” Hop blushed as Victor took Neil and his hand and put them together.

“The day Neil was born, and we became a family!” 

“Dad, that’s so sappy!” Neil giggled and stared at Hop, who turned bright red at them.

“Vic, I love you so much.” Hop kissed him on the cheek and looked down at Neil. “I love you too, Neil!”

“Now, hang on, Papa. Let’s not do anything hasty!” Neil slowly back away and bumped into Victor also smiled at him. “Dad?”

“Sorry, Neil, but you gotta accept our love too.” 

“Wait!” Neil slowly backed away and threw his arms back as his Dads walked towards him. Just then, a giant beam of light shot out from afar, causing the boat to rock. Neil fell backward and rolled towards the railing.

“Neil!” Hop reached for his son and grabbed his arm. “I gotcha!” Neil looked down and gasped as he dangled over the waters.

“Thanks, Papa!” Hop hugged Neil close to him as he looked towards the beam of light that slowly began to disappear.

“There’s the Johto Region...let’s head over to Professor Elm’s place as soon as we can.” Victor gripped Hop’s arm and watched as the Wailord roared and dove deep into the water.

“No rest for the weary, I suppose.” Hop laughed as the boat slowly began to approach Olivine City. The new region within their sights.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whoa! This city is so huge!” Neil jumped down from the ramp as he saw the flashing lights of the city below.

“Neil, the city isn’t that big.” Victor laughed as Neil climbed over the railing and looked out the night sky.

“Honey, let’s not ruin his fun.” Hop placed a hand on Victor’s shoulder as they walked off the boat. 

“Right, but do you have any idea where the Raid Den appeared?” Hop nodded and brought out his detector and map.

“I contacted Professor Elm beforehand, and according to him, Sordward and Shielbert asked about the Burned Tower, which is in Ecruteak City. Thankfully it’s just north of here.” Hop then felt a tug from his jacket and looked down.

“Papa, I’m hungry!” Neil groaned and leaned against Hop’s pants and pouted at them. “Can we eat something soon?” 

“Alright, my little Munchlax, let’s go get some food.” Victor crouched down and lifted Neil into his arms and took Hop’s hand. “I think there’s a cafe around here we can try. It’d be fun to try some Ramen after a nice long trip.”

“Ramen! What’s that, Dad?” 

“Oh, I got this one!” Hop pushed up his glasses as he cleared his throat. “It’s basically a soup with noodles and lots of delicious toppings! Most come in fish-based or beef-based broths.”

“Ohhh, that sounds good, Papa! Tell me more!” Neil’s eyes lit up as he lightly bounced in Victor’s arms.

“Well, from what I recall from Sonia, the toppings can include stuff like Pork, boiled eggs, and vegetables.” Suddenly Neil’s face scowled as he crossed his arms.

“Gross! Vegetables! No, thank you!” Victor chuckled as he ruffled Neil’s hair.

“Come now, Neil, they are good for you!” Neil whined and pushed Victor’s hands away from his head.

“Dad! Stop ruffling my hair! I had it styled to the way I wanted it! I don’t want you to mess it up!”

“Right, right, my mistake. You still have to eat your vegetables if you want to be big and strong, like me!”

“But you aren’t that tall, Dad!” Victor froze as he lowered his head.

“I’m not that short, though.” Hop laughed out loud and placed his arms on Victor’s head.

“Dad is pretty short, huh, Neil?” 

“Well, Papa, at least Dad takes care of himself.” Neil snickered as Hop threw his hands back.

“What? I take good care of myself!” Neil pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then should I tell, Dad, that one time that all you ate for lunch was a candy ba-” Hop then covered Neil’s mouth and laughed.

“Hey Neil, if you eat your vegetables, I’ll buy you some desserts!”

“Really?” Hop nodded as he stared at Victor.

“Yeah, it will be my treat!” Victor looked down at Neil and shook his head.

“Don’t be like, Papa, when it comes to eating, Neil. And Hop.”

“Yes, dear?” Victor then glared at him and placed a hand on Hop’s shoulder.

“We are gonna have a serious talk about your recent lunches.” Hop swallowed and nodded.

“Okay, babe, is there any way I can make it up to you?” Victor stopped in front of the cafe entrance and pondered a bit.

“Hmm, buy me and Neil some good dessert, and we will call it even.”

“Both of you?” Victor nodded and smiled at Neil.

“You don’t mind, do you, Neil?”

“As long as I get to eat with you guys!” Neil beamed at his dads as they walked inside the cafe.

“Welcome!” The cashier smiled as the trio walked in. “Feel free to sit wherever you like!” 

“Neil, where do you want to sit?” Hop asked as Neil jumped down and looked around.

“Oh, how about near the windows? I wanna see the ocean from here!” Neil pointed and took his parent’s hands and dragged them towards the table.

After ordering Neil giggled as he began coloring on a piece of paper, the cafe handed out to them. Hop checked his detector and placed it back in his pocket as he gazed out towards the window.

“You nervous about something, Hop?” Victor took Hop’s hands and caressed his thumb over his palm and smiled at him.

“Yeah, after the incident in Mount Moon, I can’t help but be worried about what those clowns will do to those innocent Pokemon.”

“It’s kind of like back then.” Victor smiled and rested his head on Hop’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hop, we are both a lot stronger than ever. We can handle them.”

“Yeah, I hope so, I just don’t want them to hurt you both.” Hop kissed Victor on the forehead and let out a huge sigh.

“Dad, Papa! Look!” Neil held up his finished picture and smiled at it. “It’s us battling that Clefairy together! I didn’t have the right colors, but I tried my best!” Hop took the paper and pointed at a figure.

“Is this supposed to be me? My hair is way too spikey in this picture.” 

“What are you talking about, Hop that’s plenty spikey already.” Victor laughed as he brushed his hand over Hop’s head.

“Not you too, Vic!” Hop pouted as the server appeared with their food.

“Chin up, Hop! Let’s enjoy our dinner together!” Victor smiled as the trio enjoyed their meal.

* * *

“Come on, Papa, you can do it!” Neil cheered on Hop as he lifted the bowl to this face.

“I don’t know if I can…” Hop looked over at Victor, who happily drank down his soup.

“Papa, you can’t lose now! I know you can do it!” Neil’s eyes lit up as Hop nodded at him.

“You’re right, Neil! I can do it! I can beat him!”

“Uh, Hop.” Victor laughed as he held up his empty bowl. 

“What?” Hop’s jaw dropped as Victor placed his bowl down.

“Looks like I win!” Hop sighed and shook his head as Neil giggled at him. Just then, the server came by and smiled at the trio.

“Is there anything else I can get you three?” Hop lifted his head and smiled at Neil.

“Right, can we get some des-” Just then, the cafe began to shake as a loud explosion rocked the area.

“Neil, get down!” Victor stood up and stood over Neil as things began to fall around him.

“Dad!” Neil looked up as he saw the cafe shake around him.

“I’m fine, Neil. Hop what about you?” Hop looked up and out the window as he saw a bright red light shot out to the north.

“Yeah, but it looks like dessert will have to wait. Vic, Neil, we have to go to the Burned Tower!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, you two!” Hop ran ahead as Victor and Neil followed behind.

“Slow down, Hop! Neil and I can’t keep up!” Victor stopped and looked down at his son, who struggled to keep up. “You okay, buddy?” Neil nodded and clutched his shirt.

“A little, I’m a bit sad about no dessert, though.” Victor laughed and crouched down.

“I’ll be sure Papa treats us to some delicious cakes when we are done. Now, come on, get onto my back, I’ll take us there as quickly as I can.” Neil nodded and climbed onto Victor’s back.

“Go fast like a Boltund, Dad!” 

“You got it!” Victor charged forward and caught up to Hop as they made their way towards Ecruteak City. There, the townsfolk were caught up in a frenzy, as they all stared at the glowing red light from the Burned Tower. 

“Vic, Neil, you guys made it!” Hop waved at them as a man in a purple scarf approached them.

“Welcome to Ecruteak City! I’m sorry that you came at such a bad time. You must be Professor Hop and Champion Victor! Professor Elm told me that you might be coming.” He shook Hop’s hand smiled as Hop nodded at him. “I’m Morty, and I’m the Gym leader of this city, and I specialize in-”

“Ghost-types!” Neil popped his head up and smiled at Morty, who chuckled.

“Now, who’s this little guy?” Neil jumped down and pointed at Morty as his eyes sparkled at the Gym Leader.

“I’m Neil! I’m going to be a strong trainer like my Dad and Papa!” Morty crouched down and smiled at Neil.

“Is that so? Now, how did you know that I use Ghost-types?” Neil giggled and pointed at Morty’s shadow.

“For starters, you have your Gengar, who’s hiding in your shadow!” Suddenly, the Shadow Pokemon appeared and stuck its tongue out at Neil, who laughed in response.

“Neil! Watch out!” Hop grabbed his son by the waist and lifted him away.

“Hehe, I’m okay, Papa! Gengar won’t hurt me!” Neil watched as Gengar playfully floated around Morty, making silly faces at Neil, who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“Neil! Don’t tease the Ghost Pokemon, please!” Victor placed a hand on Hop’s shoulder and smiled at him.

“Come on, dear, Neil’s just having fun!”

“I know, but what if Gengar gets annoyed and steals our son’s soul! I can’t stand to lose him!”

“Hop, have you been staying up reading dex entries again?” Hop froze and averted his gaze away from Victor, who placed his hands on his hips. “Hop...answer my question…”

“A little…” Hop stared at the ground as he set Neil down. Victor let out a sigh and hugged Hop and faced Morty.

“Since we are done with formalities, I assume you know why we are here.” Morty nodded and pointed towards the Burned Tower.

“That strange light suddenly appeared while I was overseeing the preparations of the Rainbow Festival. Thankfully no one was hurt, but everyone came into a panic a few moments ago when the light suddenly rocked the city.”

“We have to go to the tower! Morty, can you take us there?”

“Yeah, I can, but I’m afraid I can only get you to the gate, I have to make sure my city is safe, and I have to prepare for the festival too.” Morty looked down as Neil tugged at his arm.

“What’s a festival?”

“Oh, it’s a celebration! Kind of like a big party for all of the city to enjoy!”

“Who’s birthday is it?” Morty laughed and shook his head.

“It’s not so much a birthday, but we are celebrating the legend of the Burned Tower! They say that about 700 years ago that the Burned Tower was called the Brass Tower. It stood next to the current Bell Tower as a symbol of friendship between humans and Pokemon. Many of my ancestors traveled across Johto and climbed the towers to commune with the Legendary Pokemon.”

“What happened to the tower?” 

“Legend states that about 150 years ago, it mysteriously burned to the ground. The legendary Pokemon Lugia fled while Ho-oh went off to search for a pure-hearted trainer. One day it will return and bestow its wing as a blessing of good fortune. That’s why we hold this festival!” Neil’s eyes sparkled as he looked up at Victor and Hop.

“Dad, Papa, can we go to the festival? Please!”

“Of course, let’s take care of our business here first!” Victor took Neil’s hand, and the trio followed Morty towards the Burned Tower.

“Here we are…” Morty pointed towards the entrance of the tower and bowed at them. “I wish you guys luck, thanks again for helping us in our time of need. And we will be delighted to have you guys participate in our festival later in the week.” 

“Thanks, Morty! We will be back!” Hop nodded and stared at the tower, carefully eyeing the burned structure.

“Papa?” Hop jumped as Neil took his hand.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you coming inside with Dad and me?” Hop quickly nodded and took his son’s hand.

“Yeah, of course! I’m just making sure it’s safe; that’s all.” Victor took Hop’s hand and cleared his throat.

“Papa is just scared of the Ghost Pokemon, Neil.” Neil covered his mouth and tried to hold back his laugher.

“Really? Papa is scared?”

“No, I’m not!” Hop threw his hands back and blushed as Victor shook his head.

“Remember that time; Lee read us a scary story about the boy who turned into a Phantump when he got lost? You asked me to hold your hand the entire time we would go off into the forest to explore.”

“Okay, but have you read those dex entries? How could I not be scared to turn into a Phantump! Those things are so unsettling!”

“Didn’t you catch a Trevanant a while back?”

“That’s different!” Neil shook his head and pushed Hop into the tower.

“Papa, it’s okay! If you’re scared, just hold onto Dad’s hand like you used to do!”

“Neil, I-” Suddenly Hop spotted three figures in the middle of the room. “Who’s there?” Hop stood in front of Neil and stared at three older men who stared at the trio.

“Turn back! You are unworthy of being here!” Victor cleared his throat and stepped forward.

“Morty allowed us to come here and investigate! We have permission.”

“Turn back! You are unworthy of being here!” The tower began to shake as the older men spoke louder.

“Vic, I don’t think they are gonna listen…” Hop gripped Neil’s hand as the latter clutched his Papa’s coat.

“Papa, I’m getting a little spooked.”

“Don’t worry, son, your dad, and I will protect you.” Hop looked forward and saw that the older men held out Pokeballs. “Looks like they want to battle us, Victor.”

“I’m already on it.” Victor laughed as he held out his Pokeball. “Ready to join me, Hop?”

“Yeah! Let’s show them what we are made of!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Noctowl, show these trespassers what happens when they are not worthy!” The older men sent out three Noctwol as the glared at the trio.

“Hey, my dads are mega worthy! They are the strongest trainers I know!” Neil stood behind Hop and glared at the older men who stared at him. “You go show them, Papa!”

“What happened to that bravado before, Neil?” Hop chuckled as he tossed his Pokeball into the air. “Go, Pincurchin!” The Sea urchin Pokemon yawned as its quills began to spark and glow.

“Pincurchin, huh? Well then, I’ll go with Corsola!” The Coral Pokemon sighed as it flew towards Victor and hugged his leg. “Hey, it’s okay…” He smiled and held it in his arms and walked over to Neil. “Look! It’s Neil! Remember, you love him!” Corsola immediately smiled as it saw the smiling child.

“Hi, Corsola! Do you want to help my Dad prove that he’s strong like he says he is?” Corsola’s eyes widened as it flew down and stood next to Pincurchin.

“Works like a charm.” Victor grinned at Neil, who gave him a thumbs-up. 

“Noctowl, use Shadow Ball!” Three orbs of shadow shot across the sky and flew towards Hop and Victor.

“Hey, Neil, Pop quiz!” Hop pushed up his glasses and looked down at his son, “What kind of move is Shadow Ball?”

“Uh, it’s Ghost-Type!”

“Right, but that’s not the answer I’m looking for!”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember, the three types of moves I talked to you about?” Neil furrowed his brow and pointed.

“Oh! It’s a special move!” Hop smiled and nodded.

“Right! Now, based on that knowledge and what you know about your Dad’s Corsola, what do you think he’s gonna do next?” Neil placed a hand on his chin and smiled.

“Mirror Coat!” 

“That’s right! You heard him, Corsola!” Victor laughed as Corsola flew in front of them and closed its eyes as it absorbed the hits. Corsola opened its eyes and shot a blast of white energy towards the Noctowl, who moved out of the way.

“Noctowl, use Thunderbolt!”

“Thunderbolt? That can’t be right?” Hop raised his brow as the Pokemon charged it’s forehead with electricity. “Must be a Johto thing, no matter! Pincurchin, absorb it!” Pinurchin nodded and extended its quills as it drew the attack towards its body. “Now, use Zing Zap!” It then jumped into the air and flew towards one of the Noctowl.

“Noctowl, use Hypnosis!” The Pokemon’s eyes flashed at Pincurchin as it fell asleep and crashed into the air. “Now, use Dream Eater!”

“Corsola, use Power Gem!” Corsola shot a volley of gems towards the Noctowel, causing them to fly back. The building began to shake more violently as the older men raised their arms.

“Unworthy, humans! Just like the ones from before! Noctowl, use Dark Pulse!”

_ ‘Again, another move they don’t use?’  _ Neil pondered as the Noctowl sent a blast of dark energy towards Corsola.

“Corsola, dodge it!” Suddenly, the Dark Pulse increased in speed, slamming the attack towards Corsola’s body. “Corsola!” Victor ran forward and caught his Pokemon in the air as he flew back.

“Dad!” Neil ran over to Victor and propped him up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just that surprised me. That’s odd though, how does a Noctowl know these kinds of moves?”

“I’m not sure; something feels off about this place.” Hop watched as the Noctowl circled around Pincurchin, who was sleeping soundly. “Lucky, guy, he’s enjoying himself. Hop walked forward and suddenly winced and fell to his knees.

“Papa!” Neil watched as Hop fell to the ground and grunted as he tried to stand. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t...know? My body feels really heavy…”

“Hop...I feel the same….” Victor clutched his head as he fell back onto the floor.

“Victor!” Hop reached out towards him and held his hand as it slacked in his palm.

“Dad!” Neil shook Victor and whimpered as he slowly brought his ear to his chest. “Please…” He sighed as he still heard his father’s heart. “He’s okay, Papa!” He then touched Victor’s face and raised a brow as it was wet with something.

“Good, but something feels very wrong now.” Hop looked up as the Noctowl glared at him. “Neil, you can still move. Go get Morty; he can help!”

“No…” Neil stood up and stared at the Noctowl, causing Hop to tilt his head.

“No? What do you mean?”

“Allister always told me that Ghost Pokemon sometimes come from the people who don’t want to let go of the world here!”

“Dad really shouldn’t leave you with the Gym Leaders; you’re way too young to learn this stuff.” Neil giggled and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Papa, Allister only told me what I wanted to know! Like how some Pokemon like to play tricks and warn people of dangerous stuff! Like-” He pointed at the Noctowl and smiled. “You guys are actually, Haunters!” 

The Noctowl froze and giggled as their forms began to dissipate into the Gas Pokemon.

“What?” Hop looked down and screamed as he saw a Haunter, laying on his body. “Oh my gosh!” He began to sweat as the Haunter giggled and licked his face.

“I knew it! This place is full of them!” Neil looked over and glared at a Gastly who licked Victor’s face and ran off. “They must be trying to protect this place from people. I think the Power Spot spooked them, and they got a little worried.”

“That is correct, child…” The older men walked up and bowed to them. “We keep this place preserved so that people could learn from history on how it was humans who destroyed this tower.”

“Really? Why would they do that?” 

“No one knows for sure, war, power, it could’ve been anything.” They looked at the ceiling and sighed. “Humans are just the same; the ones we saw come here earlier were no better.”

“Did they have crazy hair?” They nodded as Neil crossed his arms.

“Indeed, they wanted to use this place’s natural spiritual energy for their own gains. But in the end, they gave up and left after the power disappeared.”

“That’s good, do you know where they went?” Hop stood up and adjusted his coat as he lifted Victor into his arms.

“Sadly, we do not, but we do know one thing.” They turned towards Neil and smiled at him. “Maybe there is hope!” Neil tilted his head as they turned around. “May Ho-oh bring you good fortune.”

“What’s that all about, Papa?” Neil looked up as Hop turned around.

“I’m not sure, but- huh?” He looked back and saw that the older men were gone. “Where’d they go?” Neil looked around and spotted something shining on the ground. He quickly ran over to it and held it up.

“What’s this, Papa?” He held it up as the sun slowly began to rise. Just as it hit the object, it began to shimmer into a beautiful display of colors. “Papa, look! It’s a rainbow!”

“Wow, that’s pretty!”

“Can I keep it?”

“I don’t see why not! Let’s get out of here; I think Dad is a bit tired from today.” Hop laughed as Neil clung to his leg and slowly climbed onto his back.

“Can I rest here too?” Hop groaned as he shook his head.

“You guys are too heavy…”

“No, we are not, you’re just weak…” Neil giggled as Hop shook his head. He slowly walked towards the entrance and looked back at the shrine and smiled at it.

“Haven’t lost hope, huh? Sounds promising.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, Papa, look at all the pretty lights!” Neil ran around the streets of Ecruteak City, brandishing his purple yukata. 

“Neil, slow down, son!” Victor laughed as he crouched down and placed his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Your yukata is loose, let me fix it for you.” 

“Okay, Dad! How do you feel after yesterday?” Neil turned around as Victor began to tie back the red cotton cloth that wrapped around Neil’s waist.

“I’m okay; thankfully, the doctors were around to help me. Although I can’t believe I was licked a bunch by a couple of Haunters, sounds gross, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, that is pretty icky, but I’m glad you and Papa are okay!” Neil stepped back and held his arms out and smiled. “How do I look?” Victor smiled as he stared at Neil’s yukata. It was purple like Hop’s hair with lavender-colored ghosts that spiraled around the robe. Victor then touched the rainbow-colored feather on Neil’s head and laughed.

“You sure you want this on you?”

“Uh-huh! You heard Mister Morty! They said that Ho-oh gives good luck to whoever finds its wing! I wanna hold onto it so that I can bring us good fortune!” 

“Well, alright then, Hop? You ready to go?” Victor turned around as he saw Hop blush at them.

“Yeah...I’m ready.” Hop looked away and held out his hand. Victor grabbed and smiled at his husband. “You guys look cute, by the way.”

“Are you sure you didn’t want to wear a Yukata like Neil and me?” Victor tilted his head as Hop stared at the red Yukata that had white-colored blossoms on the back of them. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I could get used to the clothes here for festivals. I’m fine with this black blazer.” Hop cleared his throat as he adjusted his white shirt. “I’m glad that Morty offered to let you guys rent some.”

“Yeah, and he had our favorite colors too! Although Neil..”

“Yes, Dad?” Victor crouched down and pursed his lips.

“Any reason why you chose two colors?” Neil grinned and pointed at Hop and Victor.

“That’s easy! Purple is for Papa, and Red is for you, Dad!” 

“Oh.” Victor blushed and stood up as Neil grinned and grabbed Hop’s other hand.

“Come on, Papa, let’s go see what the festival is all about! AH CHOO!” Neil sneezed and shivered as Hop brought out a tissue.

“Neil, you okay?” 

“Uh-huh, just something got into my nose, I think.” Neil shivered and wiped his face.

“Are you sure? Come here.” Victor placed a hand on Neil’s forehead and nodded. “Well, you do feel fine, so I guess it was just something in the air.”

“Can we go now?” Neil tugged at his parent’s arms and dragged them towards the nearby stalls.

“Okay, slow down, buddy!” Hop laughed as the trio went towards the festival.

“Oh, ohhh, ohhh! Look at that! And that!” Neil smiled as he pointed at the stalls with awe. “Dad, Papa, what should we do first?”

“Whatever you want to do, buddy.” Victor smiled as Neil climbed into his arms and looked around.

“How about that ball-tossing game!” Victor walked over and stared at the stuffed Pokemon dolls that lined the shelves of the stall. Neil’s eyes sparkled as he spotted a stuffed, Gengar. “I WANT THAT!”

“You got a good eye, kiddo!” The vendor smiled wide as he pointed at the bottles that lined the walls. “If you can knock down all of them, you can win the prize!”

“Okay!” Neil smiled as he was given three baseballs that looked like poke balls. Neil grabbed the first one and closed one eye as he tried to aim it at the bottles. He tossed it across the stall but missed.

“Oh, that’s a miss!” The vendor laughed as Neil grunted and grabbed the second ball.

“Okay, let’s try this again!” Neil took a deep breath and threw it at the bottles, but it bounced off and landed off to the side. “What? I thought I had a good hit!”

“Too, bad! You got one last shot, that is unless you want to pay more for it.” Neil sighed and stared up at the Gengar plushie and gripped the ball.

“I want that so badly! But I don’t think I can…” Suddenly he felt a hand touch the ball and looked up as Hop smiled at him.

“Neil, mind if I give it a shot?”

“Okay, Papa!” Neil gave Hop the ball and watched as Hop took a few steps back.

“Oh? What do we have here? Think your Papa can take out these bottles-” Just as the vendor laughed, the ball soared across the sky and smashed through the bottles with ease. The vendor turned around and dropped his jaw as the bottles fell to the ground.   
  


“You did it, Papa!” Neil hugged Hop’s side and giggled as Hop scratched his face.

“I guess this guy didn’t realize that I practiced hard on my Pokeball throws now…” Hop tapped the counter and pointed at the Gengar. “I think you owe my son his prize?”

“Here…” The vendor stared at Neil and gave him the stuffed Gengar. Neil’s eyes lit up as he hugged the Pokedoll and looked up at Hop.

“Thanks, Papa! I love him!”

“Sure thing, mate.” Hop placed a hand on Neil’s head. “Shall we move on? I think we must be hungry.” Victor and Neil’s stomach growled as they blushed.

“Yeah, I think we are a bit hungry...what do you wanna eat, Neil?” Victor laughed as Neil hugged his toy.

“I want something sweet.” Neil looked around and froze as something caught his attention. “What’s that?” He ran towards another stall and starred at a bunch of pastries that came in a variety of colors.

“You want to try one?” The vendor smiled at Neil and offered him a pastry.

“Can I?” The vendor nodded as Neil took a big bite. His eyes lit up as he tasted something light and creamy. “What is this? It’s so sweet but so good!” Neil smiled wide as he continued to eat the delicious pastry.

“Looks like you got yourself some Cream Puffs, Neil!” Victor laughed as Neil’s eyes sparkled.

“You know about these, dad?”

“Yeah! You might not know it, but I’m a baker! Back in Sinnoh, I made these things called Poffins for my Pokemon.”

“Can you show me sometime?” Neil finished his puff and grinned as Victor lifted him into his arms.

“Sure!”

“Yay!” Neil hugged Victor and looked up at the night sky. “I wonder if Ho-oh came back now, do you think it would think we are deserving of its blessings?”

“Now, what makes you think that?” Hop crossed his arms as the trio walked around the stalls, paying no mind to how crowded it became.

“Sure, there are a lot of bad people, Papa. But there are good ones too!”

“Oh, like you, Neil?” Neil shook his head at Victor and smiled.

“I’m talking about you and Papa! You guys are good people too!”

“Neil..” Victor smiled and kissed Neil’s cheeks as his son giggled. “You’re just so adorable!”

“Dad, stop, that tickles!” Neil pushed Victor away but failed to notice that Hop came from behind and kissed his cheek. “Papa! Not you too!” 

“I can’t let, Victor hog my son to himself, now!” The trio laughed and stared at the sky. “I think, the fireworks are starting soon.”

“Oh! I can’t wait!” Neil yawned and shook his head.

“Are you sleepy, Neil?” Victor chuckled as Neil stared at him.

“No! I’m not!” Neil then drooped his head but suddenly jolted up as he felt his head. “Wait, my feather is gone!” He jumped down and searched around in desperation.

“Where could’ve it gone-” Hop looked up and dropped his jaw as the Gengar plushie began to float around. “What, the heck?” 

“Huh?” Neil watched as the Gengar plushie held up the feather and floated off into the forest. “Hey, come back here!”

“Neil! Wait!” Hop and Victor ran after their son as the crowd gathered around the city square.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come back here!” Neil ran through the dark forest and followed the plushie around the trees. “Why are you running away from me?” It turned around and danced in the night sky as the boy tripped over his sandals.

“Neil! Neil!” Victor and Hop’s voices called out behind him as Neil sat up and looked around.

“I gotta find that plushie! Papa won it for me; I love it!” Neil stood up and brushed the dirt off of his yukata. He looked around and froze as he heard noises coming from all directions. “Who’s there?” He cried out as the sounds became louder. Neil fell to his knees and covered his ears as the sounds began to overwhelm him.

“I’m not scared; I’m not scared!” Suddenly a group of Hoothoot surrounded Neil and began to peck at his hair. “Ow! Stop, leave my hair alone!” He cried out as he covered his face. “Dad! Papa!”

A sudden blast of ghastly energy shot out from the trees and slammed itself into a nearby tree, scaring off the Hoothoot.

“Neil…” Neil looked up as he heard the voices of his parents.

“Papa, Dad, I’m over here!” He smiled and wiped his face as they came running towards him.

“Neil!” Victor hugged him tightly and buried his face into his hair. “I was so worried about you...don’t run off like that again!”

“Dad...Papa…I was so scared!” He hugged them both as he cried in their arms. 

“I’m glad you’re safe, but oh no!” Hop touched Neil’s face as his son winced. “You’re hurt again, what happened?” Neil touched his face and looked around.

“A bunch of Hoothoot attacked me, but I got saved by something…wait..my plushie! Papa, I have to find it!” Neil shifted in Victor’s arms and jumped down. 

“Neil, wait, it’s dangerous!” Hop grabbed his son’s arm and shook his head.

“Papa, I need it! You won it for me; it’s special to me!” Neil shook his arm, causing Hop to let go.

“Okay, but stay close to us, we will help you find it.” Neil smiled and nodded at Hop as the trio walked through the forest.

“It’s strange how that plushie started to move, right Hop?” Victor placed a hand on his chin as he held Hop’s hand.

“It would be, but knowing where we are at, I have one theory about why it’s floating around.”

“Oh? Mind enlightening me, Professor Hop?” 

“Vic, don’t do that!” Hop turned bright red as Victor chuckled.

“What? All the other trainers call you that!”

“I know...but I’d rather be called something else by you.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Victor laughed and froze as Hop grabbed his hand and touched Victor’s cheeks. Immediately laughing as his hand burned from Victor’s cheeks turning red.

“Your husband.” Hop kissed Victor on the lips and smiled as the Champion tensed up and pushed Hop away.

“Hop, that’s so cheesy.” Victor chuckled as Hop continued to pelt him with kisses.

“Dad, Papa...you’re doing it again.” The pair jumped as Neil crossed his arms and shook his head at them. “Can’t you guys do this later? We have an emergency here!” Victor chuckled and held Neil in his arms.

“Sounds like someone is a little jealous!” Neil blushed as Victor kissed his cheek.

“Dad, stop!!!” Neil groaned as Victor laughed at him.

“You’re just so cute, Neil!” Neil sighed and jumped when Hop came from the other side and kissed his other cheek. 

“Papa! Not you too!” Neil whined as his parents smothered him with love. Just then, he spotted something shining in the distance. “There it is!” He pointed towards a clearing and tugged at Victor’s sleeve “Dad, dad! Go there!”

“Okay!” Victor took Hop’s hand and ran towards the clearing, only to find the plushie floating in the air and twirling around.

“I have you corned now!” Neil jumped down and pointed at the plushie. “Playtime is over! I caught you, and now you have to give me back that plushie!”

Suddenly the plushie began to float down as a Haunter appeared behind it and laughed.

“So it was a Haunter! I thought it was a Gengar?” Hop chuckled as he watched the Gas Pokemon laugh and play around Neil.

“Hey, give it back!” Neil reached for the plushie but whined when the Haunter pulled it away. “Hey, come on, it’s important to me!” Victor walked behind Neil and crouched down.

“Say Haunter...why not battle my son?”

“What?” Neil looked up at his Dad and tilted his head. “Why do I want to battle it?”

“Look at it, Neil. It just wants to play; maybe if you battle it, it will give you back your toy?” Neil looked down at the ground and then back at Hop.

“You think I can do it?” Hop nodded and smiled at him.

“We will watch over you, son. You can do it!” Hop gave him a thumbs-up as Neil nodded and stepped forward.

“Okay, Haunter...I’ll battle you for it!” The Haunter grinned and set the plushie on a nearby tree and faced Neil. Victor walked next to Hop and turned is head.

“So, out of the two Pokemon Neil has, which do you think is he gonna use?” Hop grinned and pushed up his glasses.

“Well, since Minccino is a Normal-type Pokemon, he won’t use that, so I’m sure that he will use his To-”

“Go, Minccino!” Hop’s jaw dropped as his son sent out the Chinchilla Pokemon.

“Neil…” Hop slumped on Victor’s shoulders and sighed. “You weren’t supposed to-”

“There, there, Hop.” Victor ruffled Hop’s hair and chuckled. “I’m sure there’s a good reason for him to do that!”

“Minccino, use Swift!” Minccino flapped his tail as stars shot out towards the Haunter, but they phased right through it. “What? I thought Swift never misses?”

“Neil…” Hop called out to his son, who turned back at him.

“Yes, Papa?”

“Did you forget about Ghost-Types?” Neil’s face darkened as he slapped his forehead.

“Oh! I forgot!” Hop sighed and chuckled.

“That’s okay, Neil...just think carefully about your type match-ups, okay?” 

“Okay...uh...hmmm.” Neil placed his hand on his chin and began to think. “What can I use to defeat Haunter.”

“Neil, look out!” Victor shouted as Haunter shot a Shadow Ball towards Minccino, but it too phased right through. “Oh, right…” Victor laughed as Hop groaned.

“These two are a perfect pair for each other.” 

“Chin up, honey, maybe they both can learn a thing or two from each other?” Victor then raised a brow and grinned at Hop. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Maybe, but tell me, anyway?” Victor laughed and brought out a Pokeball. Hop’s eyes lit up as he nodded. “OH!” 

“Yeah, but Neil needs our help for it too.”

“Right, hey, Neil!” His son looked up as he ran up to him.

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember what Ghost-types are weak too?” Neil nodded and began to list off.

“Yeah, Ghost, and Dark-” He then turned around and smiled. “Minccino, use Fling!” Minccino lifted a piece of rock and tossed it towards Haunter, who dodged it with ease.

It stuck its tongue out and launched a blob of poison towards Minccino. Neil grinned and stared at Haunter.

“Minccino, dodge it and use Thunder Wave!” The Chinchilla Pokemon’s eyes sparked as a ring of electricity flew towards the Gas Pokemon. Shocking it and causing it to stumble. “Alright! Now finish it with a Knock Off!” Minccino jumped into the air as his tail turned black. It spun in a circle and slammed his tail into Haunter’s body, causing it to fly back and hit the ground.

“Nice work, Neil! Here!” Victor tossed a Pokeball to his son, who grabbed it.

“Dad, this is empty.”

“Uh, huh!” Victor grinned at his son who’s eyes began to sparkle.

“Wait, I can?”

“Yeah, go for it!” 

“Okay!” Neil fumbled around and blushed as he gripped the Pokeball. “Okay, Neil..don’t mess up now!” He tossed the ball into the air and held his breath as the red light absorbed Haunter’s body. “Did I catch it?” Hop walked over and crouched down next to Neil.

“Not yet, we have to wait.” Neil swallowed hard as the ball began to shake; One time...two times...three times…;

“Did I do it?” Neil walked up and picked up the Pokeball. Hop smiled and nodded.

“You did it! You caught the Haunter!” Hop lifted Neil into the air and laughed as his son giggled.

“I did it, Papa! I did it!” Neil laughed as Victor climbed up onto the tree and grabbed the plushie.

“I’m proud of you, Neil. You take care of the Haunter now, and be sure to continue to grow, just like you did today.” Neil ran up to Victor and hugged his legs.

“Thanks, Dad!” Victor crouched down and held up the plushie to Neil.

“And look at what I caught!”

“My plushie!” Neil hugged it tightly and grabbed the feather that stuck to the plushie. He held it up and smiled at Hop, as he put the feather into his pocket. “All is well in the world now!”

“I’m glad!” Hop sighed and looked at his watch. “It’s a shame that we couldn’t find a good spot to watch the fireworks-” Suddenly, the trio heard a loud noise, followed by flashing lights.

“Hop, look!” Victor pointed at the sky as fireworks began to explode off in the distance.

“Whoa!” Neil looked up and pointed at the sky and tugged at Hop’s coat. “Papa, I can’t see!” Hop looked down and lifted Neil onto his shoulders.

“There, is that better?” Neil giggled as he watched the fireworks go off. Victor held Hop’s hand and leaned on his chest.

“What a nice night to end this...but something is bothering me.”

“Yeah, we don’t know where those twins are.” Hop stared at the ground and shook his head.

“I say we investigate first thing in the morning. But for now.” Hop looked up at Neil and smiled at him. “Let’s enjoy our time together.”

“Sounds perfect.” Victor kissed Hop on the lips and watched as the sky lit up in a variety of colors and shapes. Neil held up the Pokeball in one hand and smiled at it.

“Welcome to our family, Haunter!”


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose into the family hotel room as Neil slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked back on the bed and smiled as he saw Victor and Hop sleeping together on his bed. He laughed and jumped on them.

“Morning, guys!” He giggled as Victor shot up and grabbed Neil and carried him in his arms.

“Whoa, where’s the trouble!” Victor stared down as his son, who giggled back at him.

“There’s no trouble, Dad! Just I wanted you guys to wake up!”

“Oh, well, you did a good job, my little Munchlax!” Victor chuckled as he kissed Neil on the check and tickled him.

“Dad, stop it that tickles!” Neil flailed his legs around as Victor continued to tickle his son. The pair jumped as they heard a loud snore coming from behind them.

“What was that, Dad?” Victor chuckled and held Neil in his arms.

“I think we have a Snorlax in our hotel room, son.” He turned around and shook his head as Hop was sleeping soundly on the bed.

“Papa sure is a heavy sleeper!” Neil laughed as Victor set him on the bed.

“Now, what are some ways we can wake up a sleeping Pokemon?” Victor grinned as Neil raised his hands.

“Oh, Wake-up Slap!”

“No! I mean, yes, but don’t slap your Papa. Let’s do something safer.”

“Like just shaking him awake?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Neil smiled as he tried to move Hop.

“Papa, it’s time to wake up!” Hop grumbled and turned around.

“Five more minutes, Neil.”

“Hmmph.” Neil pouted as he looked back at Victor. “It didn’t work; there must be something I can do to wake, Papa up!” Suddenly Haunter sprang out of his Pokeball and smiled at Neil. “Haunter!” Neil smiled as he hugged the Gas Pokemon. 

“Looks like he came out to say good morning to you!” Victor walked over to his son and hugged him. “He’s taken a real shine to you, buddy!”

“Yeah!” Neil grinned and giggled as Haunter made faces at the boy. “Oh, I know! Haunter, wake Papa up by giving him a good lick!”

“Are you sure that’s a good-” Victor watched as Haunter floated over and gave Hop a big lick causing the professor to scream and open his eyes.

“Good lord, that’s cold!” Hop looked up and screamed as Haunter chuckled at him. “Neil! Why did you do that? Now I can’t move!” Neil threw his hands back and hugged Hop.

“Sorry, Papa! I didn’t know!”

“It’s okay, just go grab a Paralyze Heal from my bag!” Victor chuckled as his son frantically searched around Hop’s bag to find a cure. 

Just then, he heard a buzzing from Hop’s phone and walked towards it. “Hello, this is Victor speaking.”

_ ‘Yes, is Professor Hop there?’  _ Victor looked back as Neil sprayed Hop with the heal.

“He’s a bit preoccupied, may I ask who’s speaking?”

_ ‘Forgive my manners; it’s Professor Elm! I wanted to talk to you guys about some strange red light that has appeared nearby one of the towns I’ll meet you guys in Azalea Town!.’  _ Victor’s eyes widened as he looked back at Hop.

“We will be right there.” Victor hung up the phone and stared at Neil and Hop.

“What is it, Dad?” Victor gripped Hop’s phone and sighed.

“There’s a den that popped up near Azalea Town.”

“Then, let’s hurry and stop it!” Hop stood up and ran towards the bathroom. Victor walked up to Neil and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You ready?” Neil smiled and nodded.

“Yeah!”

* * *

“Oh, good, you made it!” Professor Elm bowed and shook Hop’s hand. “Have you had any luck catching those fiends who made off with those Pokemon eggs?” Hop shook his head and bit his lip.

“No, we didn’t find any sign of them or the eggs...are you sure they went to the burned tower?” Professor nodded and pushed up his glasses as he checked his watch.

“That’s where they wanted to go...but if they weren’t there then...I dread thinking where and what they did with those Pokemon eggs.”

“What’s in them?” Neil tugged at the Professor’s coat as he smiled and crouched down.

“Well, they are supposed to be starters for the next generation of trainers! If we don’t get them back, then I’m afraid the new trainers won’t have Pokemon.”

“That’s horrible! We have to stop them and save those eggs!” Neil ran towards Hop and Victor and grabbed their arms. “Come on, guys! We have a job to do.”

“Neil, do you even know where to start looking?” Victor chuckled as Neil froze and blushed.

“No, not really. I just wanted to sound cool, that’s all.” Neil crossed his arms as Hop hugged him from behind.

“You were pretty neat, at least!” Hop chuckled as he stood back up. “You said there was a massive red light that was nearby?” Professor Elm nodded and pointed towards the forest.

“Yeah, it shot up in Ilex Forest not long ago, it disappeared, but it might come back-” Suddenly, the bright red light shot up from the forest, causing the ground to shake violently.

“Dad, Papa, it’s the Raid Den-” Neil fell over as Victor caught him in his arms.

“I gotcha buddy,” Victor held Neil in his arms and looked over to Hop, who nodded back. “Let’s go, Hop.”

“Right…” Hop turned back towards Professor Elm and shook his head. “We will be back.”

“Best of luck!” The Professor waved to the trio and clutched his bag. 

* * *

“This way!” Hop ran through Ilex Forest and weaved through the trees and looked up at the sky as the ominous red light hummed and buzzed around them.

“Hop, be careful, okay?” Victor slowed to a stop as Hop nodded and walked towards the Raid Den.

“Okay, we just have to absorb the light into the Wishing Pieces, and we should be okay-” Just then, Hop fell back as the ground began to move.

“Papa!” Neil watched as Hop tumbled near them and hugged Victor as a massive Pokemon emerged from the ground. “What is that?”

“It’s…” Hop pushed his glasses up as a giant green mushroom Pokemon emerged and roared at the group. 

“A Breloom? But what’s it doing in Johto?” Victor looked over at Hop, who shook his head and brought out a Pokeball.

“I don’t know, but we have to stop it!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Let’s go, Rimbombee!” Victor tossed out the Bee Fly Pokemon and smiled as it fluttered around him. She fixed his hair and waved her tiny hands at Neil, who blushed and waved back.

“Long time no see, Rimbombee!” Neil smiled as it bowed to him and her trainer.

“Bombee!” She cried as she stared at the Breloom.

“Interesting choice, Vic…” Hop smiled as he brought out his Pokeball. “With Rimbombee, you can easily protect our Pokemon from status effects and heal us if needed.”

“Oh, you know me so well!” Victor snickered as Hop winked at him.

“I am your husband, after all.” Hop tossed out his Cinderace and smiled as it flexed on the ground and stood up. “Let’s take care of this thing, shall we?” Victor walked forward and grinned.

“Rimbombee, Sticky Web!” Rimbombee flew forwards and waved her hands forward as strands of sticky strings tangled the Breloom’s limbs, causing it to stumble. “Now, Hop!”

“Cinderace, use Fire Blast!” A massive burst of flame flew forward and ignited the Dynamaxed Pokemon. Neil stood behind Victor as the heat of the attack warmed his face. Suddenly he felt a hand, touch his head as Hop looked down, and grinned at him. “Don’t worry, Neil, your Dad and I can handle this, just be careful and stay behind me at all times.”

“Okay,” Neil nodded and gripped the back of Victor’s shirt as the Breloom loomed over the trio and roared.

“It’s preparing a Stun Spore!” Hop shouted as Victor looked over at Rimbombee.

“Rimbombee, use Safeguard!” A transparent dome appeared around the trio as the yellow powder surrounded the area.

“Nice thinking, Vic!” Hop grinned but froze as the Breloom punched the dome, causing minor fractures to appear on it.

“Rimbombee, hang in there!” Victor watched as his Pokemon began to sweat from the pressure. Hop gritted his teeth and looked up at the Pokemon.

“It’s too dangerous for us to Dynamax; we have to keep it back. Victor, Neil...once the doom breaks, we will run back, okay?” Victor and Neil nodded as Neil climbed into Victor’s arms. 

Just as the dome began to shatter, Hop looked over to Cinderace and nodded at it. “Cinderace, Bounce at the Breloom!” The Striker Pokemon jumped up and slammed its leg into the body of the Breloom, sending it flying backward.

“Hop, be careful!” Victor shouted towards his husband, who nodded and gave him a thumbs-up.

“Don’t worry; I got this!” Hop looked at the Breloom and carefully stared at it.

_ ‘Something’s off, why hasn’t it’s Effect Spore activated? It usually does, maybe we are just lucky.’  _ Hop shook his thoughts and pointed at Cinderace.

“Cinderace, let’s finish this” Cinderace nodded and jumped towards the Pokemon.

“Huh?” Neil felt a cold chill behind him as his Haunter appeared from his shadow and smiled at him. “Haunter, what are you doing?” Haunter flew towards the Breloom, causing Neil to jump down. “Haunter, wait! Papa said it’s dangerous!” 

“Neil!” Victor ran towards his son as the Breloom spotted Haunter, who flew around the Pokemon and made faces at it. The Breloom huffed and tried to swat at Haunter but missed as the Gas Pokemon laughed and stuck his tongue out. 

“What’s he doing?” Hop asked as he shook his head.

“I don’t know? He just came out; I think he wants to play. I’m sorry, Papa!” Neil looked up and shook his head at Haunter. “Haunter, please, come back! It’s dangerous!” Haunter giggled as the Breloom swung its tail towards him.

“Cinderace, use Pyro Ball!” A giant ball of flame shot out and slammed itself into the tail of the Breloom, knocking it back into the ground.

“Rimbombee, use Moonblast!” A massive pink orb of energy appeared from the sky and struck the Breloom’s body, causing it to explode and release the Dynamaxed energy. “Hop, now!”

“Right!” Hop ran up and held the Wishing Piece in the air as it began to absorb the red energy. He placed it in his bag and sighed as the Breloom shrunk down. “That was close, but at least none of us got hurt, well almost.” He looked at Neil, who sighed and held his hands behind his back.

“I’m sorry, Papa. I didn’t think Haunter would act like this.” Hop crouched down and ruffled Neil’s head and smiled.

“I can’t be mad at you; you’re still young and learning it’s only natural for Haunter not to obey you.” Hop looked behind the Breloom and smiled as he spotted three eggs. “At least we have the eggs now, but no sign of those brothers…”

“Haunter, wait!” Victor called out towards the Pokemon as it flew towards the Breloom giggling as it pocked the Breloom.

“Haunter?” Neil looked over and ran towards his Pokemon as Haunter touched the Breloom’s body.

“Neil!” Hop watched in horror as a white powder shot out from the Mushroom Pokemon’s body and covered Neil in it.

“Neil!” Victor ran forward and held Neil in his arms as his son coughed and shivered.

“Dad? I don’t feel so good.” His face had a slight purple tint on it as he slowly breathed in and out.

“Neil, stay with me!” Victor felt Neil’s forehead and bit his lip. “Hop…he has a fever!”

“He must’ve gotten poisoned by the Effect Spore. Let’s see if Rimbombee’s Aromatherapy can help.” Victor nodded at Hop and wiped his face as he turned towards his Pokemon.

“Ribombee...please...can you?” She nodded and flapped her wings as a green powder flew around Neil’s body. “How’s that feel, buddy?” Victor held back his tears as Neil stared at him.

“I still feel sick...I can’t move my body...and I don’t feel good.”

“Neil…” Tears fell from Victor’s face as Neil coughed and stared at Haunter, who floated towards the boy. 

“You stay back from him!” Hop glared at the Pokemon and stood in between Neil and Haunter. “It’s because of you; my son is like this! Don’t you realize what your antics did to Neil?”

“Papa...don’t be mad at Haunter...it’s not his fault; he just wanted to play...I should’ve taken better care of him...I am his trainer, after all.” Neil smiled as Haunter frowned back at him.

“Neil...try not to speak, okay? Let’s try to take you somewhere safe.” Victor covered Neil with his jacket and held him in his arms. “What are we gonna do, Hop?”

“I don’t know; I’m not sure…”

“Professor, Hop!” A voice called out to the pair as Professor Elm ran towards them in a quick huff.

“Elm!?” Hop walked up as Professor Elm looked around.

“I came as soon as I saw the light disappear, and the sounds stopped. It seems like you guys did it!” Hop looked to the ground and sighed.

“We did, but Neil got hit with an Effect Spore...and we don’t know what else to do.”

“Oh, dear me...may I take a look?” Victor held out Neil while Professor Elm checked on Neil… “Hmm...it seems like he has been afflicted with the spore pretty badly.”

“Will my son be okay?” Victor bit his lip as he stared down at Neil. “Please tell me my baby will be okay.” Professor Elm pushed up his glasses and sighed.

“There’s not much that we can do.” Suddenly Hop grabbed Elm by the collar and glared at him.

“What do you mean? There must be something we can do to save him? Think man! You’re a Professor too!”

“Hop, calm down! Let’s not do anything rash in front of Neil.” Victor grabbed Hop’s arms as the man let go.

“I’m sorry...Professor Elm...please, there must be another way.” Elm pondered and smiled at the pair.

“There is an herbalist in Hoenn that is well versed in medicinal concoctions…It’s in Fortree City, and Hoenn is always teeming with Shroomish and Breloom alike! I bet you guys can check there!” Victor smiled at Neil and Hop and hugged his son close to his body.

“Did you hear that, son? We can get help!”

“That’s good...Dad...I’m tired.” Neil yawned and closed his eyes as he drifted off.

“Get some rest, buddy.” Hop ruffled Neil’s head and held Victor’s hand as the latter cried in his arms. “Come on, Vic, let’s take the next ferry to Hoenn right now.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know promised just fluff but I had this idea to connect the regions without it being redundant. So tune in towards the next Region: Hoenn!


End file.
